


Skype Sex (Day  8)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [8]
Category: DanPlan
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sex, Skype, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Daniel is having some fun when Stephen calls. He thinks he doing good at hiding his predicament, but he's wrong.
Relationships: Daniel Lim/Stephen Ng
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560304
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Skype Sex (Day  8)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what I just wrote

“So, like this?” 

“Yep!” Daniel smiled at him. 

“Okay. I think I get it,” Stephen said. He had asked if Daniel was able to help him with math. They both agreed to a Skype call. However, Daniel miscalculated when they were going to call. 

He was in the middle of having some fun with himself when Stephen called. That's how he found himself with a vibrator up his ass. He was surprised by how long it was lasting. It's like it had infinite battery life. Stephen sitting in front of him wasn't helping. He had a huge crush on him, and often daydreamed about him, both innocently and not so innocently. He was surprised Stephen hadn't caught on to anything, as he usually notices something is up with him. He was grateful, though. 

Stephen cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair. 

“So, when you going to tell me what's up?” He knew it was too good to be true. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You look as if you're sick. Your face is flushed, and you seem to be shaking. You good?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine!” He wasn’t fine. Something was going on, and Stephen wanted to find out. He took a mental note of things and scanned Daniel’s room for anything out of the ordinary. He saw nothing at first until his eyes landed on something on his dresser. It was long, sleek, and black. It looked like a remote. He mentally wrote it down. 

“Stephen? You there?” 

“ Hmm? Oh, yeah, just got distracted by your beautiful face.” Daniel could feel his face heat up even more. “What? You like it when I compliment you? Maybe I should do it more, just to see that cute expression.” 

“Oh, stop…” he muttered and shifted in his seat. Bad idea, as the vibrator was originally sitting under his prostate. He yelped as it hit it directly. 

“Daniel? What’s wrong?” 

“N-Nothing!” Stephen mentally pressed X Doubt. His eyes moved back to the remote. 

“Hey, Daniel, what’s that on your dresser?” 

“Hmm?” He turned around. “Oh, that? Oh, um, it’s just my TV remote.” 

“So you got a new one?” 

“ Y-Yeah!” Stephen was still doubting him. 

“What is it really?” 

“I swear, it’s my remote!” 

“We’ve been friends for years. I know when you’re lying.”

“I’m not!” Daniel shifted in his seat again, making the vibrator move again, making him squirm even more. Stephen caught onto this notion and knew he was up to something. 

“If you’re going to act like you have a dick up your ass, then at least give a show.” Daniel never felt his face turn that shade of red. 

“Is he on to me?” he thought nervously. 

“What’s wrong, Daniel? You’re the one leading me on. If you’re gonna cause me to have a boner in my pants, then at least help me get rid of it.” He stood up, and sure enough, there was a tent in his pants. Daniel couldn’t believe his eyes. 

“S-So you want a show?” 

“If you’re willing.” Daniel hesitated before pulling off his pants. Stephen got the gist and let his dick swing free too. Daniel leaned back in his chair and opened his legs. Stephen could see the tip of the black vibrator barely poking out of his hole. 

“So that’s what you were doing during our call. What a naughty boy you are. Look’s like Daddy needs to lay down the law.” Daniel felt his body stiffen at the other’s tone. 

“What do I do then, Daddy?” 

“I want you to fuck yourself with it.” 

“Y-Yes Daddy~!” Daniel pushed his fingers into his hole and retrieved the end of the vibrator. He then started to push it in and out of himself. 

“Yes, baby, just like that. You’re doing so good~” Stephen cooed. 

“Daddy! I don’t know how long I can last!” 

“Go ahead, baby. Cum for Daddy.” Daniel picked up the pace and before long he reached his climax. He came hard, with his eyes rolling back and his body shaking. 

“Fuck, baby, you did so well~” Stephen praised. 

“T-Thank you Daddy.” Daniel saw Stephen was still hard. 

“Have you not finished yet, Daddy?” 

“No baby, I'm afraid.” Daniel licked his lips and got closer to the mic. He let out a breathy moan. “Fuck, baby, keep doing that.” Daniel let out more until Stephen reached his peak. 

“Did I help you, Daddy? Did I do good?” 

“Yes baby, you did so good.”


End file.
